This relates to testing, and, more particularly, to testing electronic devices during manufacturing.
Electronic devices such as portable computers, media players, cellular telephones, set-top boxes, and other electronic equipment must generally be tested during manufacturing. During testing, an electronic device that is being tested is often referred to as a device under test. In a typical scenario, a device under test may be passed through multiple test stations. At each test station, the device under test may be coupled to a different set of test equipment. Different types of test stations may communicate with the device under test using different types of communications links. For example, some test stations may communicate with the device under test using a Universal Serial Bus (USB) path, whereas other test stations may communicate with the device under test using a Universal Asynchronous Receiver/Transmitter (UART) path. The use of different communications links such as these may make it difficult or impossible to perform more than one type of activity at the same test station and may lead to other inefficiencies.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved test systems for testing devices under test using multiple types of communications links.